inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hikaruyami-having fun*
Welcome Hi, welcome to InuYasha! Thanks for your edit to the Great Dog Demon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kaihedgie (Talk) 13:40, October 6, 2009 Hey. Hey. (engrish) What's up? I didn't expect to see you here as well. Sonic & Scrab Master Ok. First, high-five on beating Secret of the Divine Jewel! I have that game and Secret of the Cursed Mask! Second, do you know where I can find Inuyasha: The Final Act in English? Sonic & Scrab Master Hello there, my raccoon dog friend. Sonic & Scrab Master Just a small joke. A reference to the fact the three characters have been mistaken for a raccoon dog. Sonic & Scrab Master There was Kanta; Inuyasha called him a raccoon dog. And a mink demon (I think it was a mink demon). He was called a raccoon dog many times, much to his anger and annoyance. As he also preys on raccoon dogs like Hatchi. That demon who was called a raccoon dog appeared in the episode when Hatchi first appeared. Sonic & Scrab Master So what are you up too? Other than waiting for the English version of Inuyasha: The Final Act. Sonic & Scrab Master The closest thing I know to what your talking about is Uma Arachnia from the Archie Sonic the Hedgehog comics. Sonic & Scrab Master I guessed that. Well I'm on Sonic Fanon Wikia, I'm on a Sonic site which I prefer not to name... and I'm playing the best RPG game in the world. Sonic & Scrab Master Which one? The Sonic site or the RPG game. Sonic & Scrab Master The RPG is called... "Super Mario-o RPG! It's it the only one just for me." That's from the song. The game is called Super Mario RPG. Sonic & Scrab Master I-I don't k-know if I c-can. I-I d-d-don't think I can mention it because of the Mature content... Sonic & Scrab Master Click here if you wish to know of the name. Sonic & Scrab Master Hika-senpai? Have you heard of a show called Ranma 1/2? Good. Because both Ranma 1/2 and Inuyasha are made by Rumiko Takahashi. Also, if you watch Ranma 1/2, you'll see a few similarities. Like in the fourth season of Ranma 1/2, Ranma is voiced by Richard Ian Cox, who also voices Inuyasha. And, I found a manga short with Kagome and Akane talking about their boy problems like two-timing. Another panel has Ranma and Inuyasha discussing their girl problems, like they leave with no explnation or they get mad easily. Sonic & Scrab Master *sniffle* H-Hi H-Hika-senapi... Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kaze no Kizu!']] 20:35, August 14, 2010 (UTC) (sniff) I-I-I just watched the final episode of-of of... InuYasha: The Final Act! (breaks down crying) I MISS THE SERIES SO MUCH!!!!!!Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kaze no Kizu!']] 20:42, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Just go to-to Veoh o-o-or just Google it. I tried not to cry, but broke down during the fourth ending. What made it worse was that it showed Kikyo's, Kagura's, and Kanna's death. I miss Kikyo so much! (starts crying again)Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kaze no Kizu!']] 20:51, August 14, 2010 (UTC) The only characters I didn't mourn when they died were Hakudoshi when he was sucked into Miroku's Wind Tunnel in episode 1, Moryomaru when he was absorbed by Naraku in episode 6, Byakuya when he was sucked into Inuyasha's Meido Zangetsuha in episode 21, and Naraku in episode 22 and finally 26.Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kaze no Kizu!']] 21:08, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Ialso cried when Kohaku's jewel shard was removed.Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kaze no Kizu!']] 21:13, August 14, 2010 (UTC) That's true. She died because she was a mortal in the depths of Hell. Humans can't survive in Hell. But after Sesshomaru's Mother saw Jaken crying (in Sesshomaru's stead), she placed her Meido Stone necklace on Rin's body and Rin's soul came out of the necklace which was her soul that was left behind on Hell. She came back to life and it was revealed that Tenseiga can only revive someone once. And ever since, he was more determined to protect her, which is why she currently lives in Kaede's village.Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kaze no Kizu!']] 21:26, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Yup. I even have that manga chapter. Oh! I almost forgot about Goryomaru. Remember him?Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kaze no Kizu!']] 21:41, August 14, 2010 (UTC) The man with the demon arm? He appeared in episode 167 and died in the same episode. He was killed by Hakudoshi (in the manga, he was decapitated).Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kaze no Kizu!']] 21:53, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I think I know what happened to him.Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kaze no Kizu!']] 22:02, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I believe that Moryomaru (in his early Haku form) ate Goryomaru's body and gain the ability to take demon powers and use it for his own. Makes sense since Moryomaru devours demons with his right shoulder; the same shoulder where Goryomaru had that demon arm. I also saw Goryomaru's demon arm devour demon parts using tendrils which are very similiar to Moryomaru's.Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kaze no Kizu!']] 23:39, August 14, 2010 (UTC) He was (or seemed) white in the manga, blue in the anime. He was the first to be killed by Moryomaru (in the anime) and has control of lightning.Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kaze no Kizu!']] 05:18, August 28, 2010 (UTC) It was really sad how both of them died in the anime. I really wished they played a bigger part, kinda like what ahppened in the manga. What really gave me the creeps was that sound you hear when Moryomaru was devouring Kinka. *shudder* Still gives me the creeps.Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kaze no Kizu!']] 05:36, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I saw. I was actually thinking that you would information about their history instead of the pics. Thanx anyway.Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kaze no Kizu!']] 00:52, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Can you atleast add the Anime VS Manga section? It compares a character's features in the Anime and Manga, side by side. Take a look at Kikyo or Kagome's page.Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kaze no Kizu!']] 01:29, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind that. Anyway, can you contribute to the Anime section of Kinka's page?Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kaze no Kizu!']] 07:58, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks.Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kongosoha!']] I saw. I also made a few modifications. The history was long. Took me over 2 hours (i think). Can you also work on Ginka's history? Here's the link so you can get started.Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kongosoha!']] Hika-senpai! I just created the Meido Zangetsuha and Blue Robo-Sonic! Take a look!Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kongosoha!']] 02:16, September 16, 2010 (UTC) In the manga, it was "An' quit splittin' in two!" and later "Al three o' you is wrong!" Shippo also got drunk in the manga, which was removed in the anime. Shame.Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kongosoha!']] 11:10, September 16, 2010 (UTC) But it was for a good cause. It was to watch over Sango, although Kagome tried to stop him. He later passed out and when he woke up, he threw up, regreting getting drunk. Kagome states that that's what he gets for drinking.Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kongosoha!']] 18:10, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I'll admit, it was rather fun seeing someone puke in the series. Like the Master of Potions or Shippo.Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kongosoha!']] 18:41, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Hika-senapi. Which sprites do you think I should make next? Red Tessaiga, Flaming Tessaiga, Hanyou Kagome, or The moment in the void just before Kagome and Inuyasha kissed?Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kongosoha!']] 18:52, September 16, 2010 (UTC) The editing's going to be easy. It's finding the right sprite that's gonna be hard. I'm also thinking of three Kagome clones.Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kongosoha!']] 18:57, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. And I promise to work on them as soon as I get home. You can help by finding some sprites I could use. You'll certainly be more helpful then my "friends" on SNN.Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kongosoha!']] 19:04, September 16, 2010 (UTC) 1. Somewhat. 2. Fairly good. She's watching Inuyasha now. She's up to episode 30. And apparently, she doesn't like Miroku!Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kongosoha!']] 19:17, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I gave her the link to this wikia.Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kongosoha!']] 19:25, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I only know that she's been here once.Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kongosoha!']] 22:15, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Hika-senpai. I need your help. i need Kagome's sprites from Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale game.Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kongosoha!']] 22:29, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Where'd you find it?Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kongosoha!']] 22:56, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Well this is what I got so far. Do you know what this is a reference to?Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kongosoha!']] 02:22, September 17, 2010 (UTC) It's called "Reunion Within the Shikon no Tama".Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kongosoha!']] 07:03, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I think you should get a DeviantArt account. That way, you can post your own art. I just made the Red Tessaiga. Not to mention Tails-6000 and Shelly are part of DA. As well as most members of Sonic Paradox.Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kongosoha!']] 17:15, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Cast what? And what looks hard?Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kongosoha!']] 17:29, September 17, 2010 (UTC) All you need is a user name (without a space), a password, e-mail, and your real name (optional). After you got everything, a confirmation message will be sent to your e-mail account. If you agree, you'll be able to post art and comment on Deviations. If I could do it, so can you.Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kongosoha!']] 18:11, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Possibly.Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kongosoha!']] 18:18, September 17, 2010 (UTC) You'll never believe this!! Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku made cameos in Ranma 1/2!!!Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kongosoha!']] 01:18, October 6, 2010 (UTC) InuYasha characters in Ranma 1/2 Yeah! Take a look at the Trivia sections of Inuyasha's, Kagome's, Shippo's, and Miroku's pages. Or you can just watch Ranma 1/2 OVA episode 13. Whichever you choose.Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kongosoha!']] 01:23, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Guess who! It's good to be back!Sonic &Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Master|'Screw the rules, I have money!']] 03:40, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Nothing much. Discovered Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series, got an NES, got my learner's permit and new car, and a few other things.Sonic &Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Master|'Screw the rules, I have money!']] 03:47, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Like what?Sonic &Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Master|'Screw the rules, I have money!']] 04:18, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Congrats. I was actually planning on joking about that. What's he like?Sonic &Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Master|'Screw the rules, I have money!']] 04:18, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to meet him sometime.Sonic &Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Master|'Screw the rules, I have money!']] 04:39, April 15, 2011 (UTC) What's his user name?Sonic &Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Master|'Screw the rules, I have money!']] 18:08, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Hakudoshi page Can I ask why you undid my edit to the Hakudoshi page? The "Similarities and Differences with Naraku" section specifically. Damaijin 04:39, September 8, 2011 (UTC) No problem. It's just I'm kind of new and I wanted to know if I'd done something wrong. Warning:Images Rowan Salazar [Talk] 21:26, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :I was specifically referring to File:Tsugumi screenshot.jpg. You must edit the page and add the and the templates. Rowan Salazar [Talk] 21:50, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::If you go to their pages, the templates are explained there. You have to fill out the templates found here and here accordingly, then add them to the image's page. Rowan Salazar [Talk] 22:05, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::You are not supposed to upload a new version, you click the "edit" button at the top of the page and you'll be brought to a blank page. Then you must copy and paste the templates I linked to above. Rowan Salazar [Talk] 22:27, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Close. You still need to fill out all the information after the = signs. Like listing the source after |source=. Rowan Salazar [Talk] 22:40, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::No, actually, but I've fixed it. Please look at what I've done to it and make sure you know what to do with any future images you upload. If you cannot add them correctly, or use the , you should not upload photos at all. Rowan Salazar [Talk] 22:59, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :They'll get a warning on their talk page to add licensing to the photo. Rowan Salazar [Talk] 00:05, April 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright, if you have anymore questions, don't hesitate to ask. Rowan Salazar [Talk] 00:11, April 23, 2012 (UTC)